


Working for Love

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Hinata and Kageyama live together, Kageyama is a slight ass, M/M, Making Up, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, engagement ring - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: After Hinata and Kageyama moved in together Kageyama started to not pay as much attention to him. When Hinata states that he's going to leave Kageyama tells him what's really been going on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Working for Love

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm working on multiple stories right now and I finally finished one. I hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm going through a lot right now so what do I do? I write. I'm currently working on three different stories right now and I'm very excited to post them.

Hinata and Kageyama recently moved in together and Hinata was ecstatic. He was so happy to spend more time with his boyfriend. Hinata had been looking for the day that he would wake and see Kageyama's sleeping face next to him. And he was finally able to do that.

The two men living together had been fun the first couple weeks, but eventually it went downhill very fast.

All Kageyama did was work and work and work. Hinata would ask him how his day was when the raven haired man returned home but only replied with, "good" and went to his office to work some more. Hinata had started going to sleep by himself and it was breaking his heart, he would often cry himself to sleep.

He felt so lonely. So unloved.

Hinata eventually stopped asking how Kageyama's day was because he knew he'd just get the same response with the same bland voice.

Hinata wanted to confront his partner but felt like it wasn't worth it. He had contemplated ending the relationship but he just couldn't get himself to do it.

Hinata worked as a preschool teacher and loved it. Him and Kageyama had talked about wanting children after they got married but soon realized that marriage would never happen between the two.

Hell, Kageyama didn't even eat dinner with him anymore, he didn't shower with him, kiss him, hug him, cuddle him. Nothing. He always had the same excuse: "I really need to finish this paperwork."

Hinata had been keeping up with his mom, telling her everything. She was trying to convince him to leave Kageyama and Hinata was honestly getting ready to. But he needed to find a good time to bring it up.

The next week had passed and Hinata was going to spend the next month at him mom's house to give himself time to think about his and Kageyama's relationship.

Kageyama got home from work and Hinata followed him to his office knocking on the door frame. "Hey um, Kageyama?" Hinata said softly. "Hm?" The raven haired man replied but not turning around to face Hinata. "I'm going to my mom's house."  
"K." Kageyama said softly. "For a month." After Hinata said that Kageyama's chair swung around and he faces his partner with wide and shocked eyes.  
"A month??"

"Yeah." Hinata replied, nibbling his bottom lip. "Why? What's going on? Is she sick?" Kageyama asked clearly confused. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Uh, no. You can stay here. You'd probably be happier that way." Hinata said and turned around to leave. "What is that supposed to mean??" Kageyama scoffed "Are you not happy here?" He added.

"A-actually no, I'm-I'm not." Hinata said not turning around to face his partner.

"Why?" Kageyama asked softly.

"WHY? Are you fucking serious." Hinata shouted and turned around so he was looking at Kageyama again. Kageyamaa knew Hinata was mad when he cursed. "You don't even pay attention to me anymore. You don't talk to me. You don't hug me. You don't kiss me or cuddle me. You won't even shower with me!" Hinata said tears filling his eyes. Kageyama looked very shocked.

"Hinata I-" "No, shut the hell up, I'm not done." Hinata interrupted his partner. "We haven't even made love in weeks. Do you not like my body anymore? I know I gained weight and I'm a little chubby but is that to much for you? If you've stopped loving me tell me. Don't ignore me." Hinata added, now sobbing.

"No No! That's not it. I know I've been distant-" "Distant??" Hinata interrupted again. "You've been ignoring me!"

"Are you going to leave me?" Kageyama asked, fear in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm going to my mom's house. So I can figure things out."

"Please don't go. I can explain all of this."

"It better be a good fucking explanation." Hinata scoffed.

"I needed more money. And a lot of it. That's why I've been working more. And I haven't been talking to you because I've been so stressed and frustrated and you know how I get when I feel that way. I didn't want to snap at you." Kageyama said and scratched the back of his head

"Why did you need more money, between us we make a good amount."

"Because. I...I bought this." He said and turned around in his chair again to open his desk drawer pulling out a small red velvet bag.

"What's that." Hinata asked. Still not convinced by Kageyama's story.

"Put your hands out." Kageyama said nervously.

Hinata did as he was told and watched with curious eyes as Kageyama undid the strings of the small bag. He tipped it so the object would fall out and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Ka-Kageyama..." Hinata stuttered and picked up the object between two fingers, eyes tearing up again. "You bought this?"

"Y-Yeah. I did. Do you like it?" Kageyama asked nervously.

"Oh, Yama!" Hinata cried and threw himself into his boyfriends arms. After pulling away Kageyama took the ring from Hinata's fingers and got on one knee.

"Hinata. Shouyou. Baby. I love you so much. I know I've been a bad boyfriend recently but I didn't mean to treat you like that. If you'll still have me, will you marry me?" Kageyama said confidently, but worry still in his eyes.

"Yes, Kageyama, yes!" Hinata said and started crying again, he got on the floor with his now fiancé. Kageyama took Hinata's hand and slipped the ring on his finger. Kageyama pressed their lips together and hugged Hinata close.

The ring had a 2.55 carat diamond with a silver band. The diamond was about the size of the tip of a pencil eraser.

"How much was this?!" Hinata asked, still curious on how expensive it was that made Kageyama have to work that much.

"It'd be better if I didn't tell you." Kageyama said softly but sighed when Hinata gave him the look.

"It was $121,500.00. I know that's a lot of money-"

"A lot of money?? We could by another apartment with that! I'm not complaining because-oh my God it's beautiful." Hinata said and lifted his hand up and stared at the ring.

"I'm still mad at you for ignoring me, but I understand now so I guess it's okay." "Plus, I think I can think of a way you can make it up to me~" Hinata purred and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kageyama smirked holding onto Hinata's waist and pulled their body's together.

"Mm, guess~" Hinata winked and Kageyama crashed their lips together in a deep kiss, both men moaning.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby." Kageyama growled.

"Oh God, yes. I can't wait anymore. I've been so horny." Hinata whined.

"Me too." Kageyama groaned and picked up Hinata in his arms carrying him to their bedroom and dropping him on the bed, immediately crawling on top of him.

Kageyama kissed Hinata's neck and nibbled softly. He couldn't make marks since Hinata worked the next day so he waited until he got a little lower. After pulling Hinata's shirt off he brought his mouth to one of his nipples. Sucking softly and pinching his other nipple with his fingers.

"Fuck, Yama!" Hinata cried out, arching his back. He loved to have his nipples played with. But right now, that wasn't enough.

Kageyama kissed all over Hinata's chest, leaving hickies here and there.

"T-touch me. Please touch me." Hinata whimpered and groaned when Kageyama palmed his aching erection through his jeans. Kageyama undid Hinata's jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear, quickly stroking Hinata's cock. He kissed the inside of Hinata's thighs and bit softly leaving more hickeys then licked the tip of Hinata's member. "Ya-yama I'm gonna cum." Hinata whimpered, breath picking up when Kageyama swallowed his whole member in one go immediately bobbing his head.

Kageyama groaned around the cock in his mouth making Hinata moan again. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hair, pulling to let him know he was about to cum which made Kageyama suck harder and bob his head faster. Hinata normally didn't cum this fast but he hadn't had sexual contact in a while so he was very sensitive. Hinata let out a long loud moan as he came down the others throat.

"Fuck." Hinata gasped when Kageyama removed his mouth from his now flacid member.

Hinata pulled Kageyama close and kissed him deeply. "Fuck me." Hinata moaned in-between kisses. "Not yet." Kageyama replied and flipped Hinata over onto his stomach. "I made you wait for so long. I'm going to love every part of your body, my love." He said with love, and lust, in his voice.

Kageyama kissed both of Hinata's ass cheeks and massaged them softly leaving a gentle slap. "God, I've been so hungry for your ass." Kageyama mumbled. He spread the cheeks infront of him and softly blew onto Hinata's hole making him shiver slightly. "Then eat, Daddy." Hinata purred and moaned when he felt Kageyama lick a thick stripe over his hole. Kageyama pushed his tongue inside him and softly sucked before rapidly tongue fucking the man under him.

"Mmm. More. I need more." Hinata whimpered, sighing in disappointment when Kageyama removed his mouth. He didn't have to look when he heard a bottle cap opening knowing it was lube. They always got cherry. It was their favorite. Kageyama lubed up three of his fingers and pushed a finger in, pumping it and soon added another and curved them until he found Hinata's prostate and massaged the spot. After three fingers were added and he felt his partner was stretched enough he removed his fingers and rolled Hinata over and grabbed a condom. "No. I want to feel you completely tonight." Hinata said with a blush.

Kageyama nodded and put it back in the drawer. Hinata rolled them over and smiled. "I want to ride you." He said softly and straddled his partners hips. He covered Kageyama's length in lube and pressed the tip to his entrance before lowering himself down all the way. Eyes rolling back with a loud groan at the feeling of finally be full again.

"Fuck, you're so big." Hinata whimpered, stilling his movements a little to give himself time to adjust.

"Take your time, baby." Kageyama said softly and rubbed Hinata's hips.

Hinata raised his hips and slowly slid down again, repeating the movement's until he was quickly bowncing up and down. Hinata was a moaning mess, face scrunched up and bitting his lip.

"Hinata!" Kageyama called when he felt the smaller man tighten around his cock.

"I-I need it harder." Hinata whimpered.

Kageyama pulled Hinata to his chest and rolled them over, immediately pounding into him. "Oh God!" Hinata screamed and arched his back, scratching his nails down Kageyama's back trying his hardest not to cum again.

Kageyama grunted with each thrust. Pounding into Hinata harder and faster. "Fuck you feel so good, Shou." Kageyama groaned, his grip so tight onto Hinata's thighs that there would most likely be a bruise later.

Hinata's phone started ringing and he looked over and it was his mom, he looked at Kageyama with nervous eyes. "Don't you pick it up." Kageyama growled. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell her I wasn't coming. She's going to be worried." Hinata sighed and Kageyama reluctantly stopped his movements.

"Hi-Mom. Yeah, hi. I can't ta-ah. I can't talk right-fuck." Hinata moaned softly and Kageyama started slowly moving his hips, pressing right into Hinata's prostate.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kageyama heard Hinata's mom ask worried.

"I really need to go-fuck, Yama." Hinata moaned accidentally into the phone. Kageyama had a smirk on his face while Hinata looked horrified.

"I'll call you later." Hinata's mom said and quickly hung up.

"Kageyama!" Hinata scolded. "I was on the phone with my mo-OH ah!" Hinata was interrupted himself with moans when Kageyama picked up the inhuman speed of thrusts.

"Th-there! Kageyama, there!" Hinata cried out and tangled his hands into Kageyama's hair, pulling him down. Hinata connected his lips to Kageyama's chest, sucking dark bruises and nipping his nipples making Kageyama moan.

"I'm gonna cum!" Hinata whimpered, eyes rolling back when Kageyama put his leg onto his shoulder letting him slip in deeper. Hinata threw his head back letting out a loud scream as he came all over his and Kageyama's stomach.

"Where should I cum?" Kageyama moaned still thrusting. "Inside-fuck, cum inside me." Hinata whined and gasped at the feeling of Kageyama's hot sperm filling him.

"Shit." Kageyama groaned and pulled out, lying down next to Hinata on the bed. Both men looking at eachother at the same time.

"Shower sex?" Kageyama asked with hopefully eyes.

"Whoever gets there first tops!" Hinata yelled and bounded off the bed and ran to the bathroom, Kageyama following behind.

"You'll always be a bottom! It's written all over your forehead." Kageyama called back closing the bathroom door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and drop a comment to tell me how I did. I love feedback.


End file.
